


A Blooming Desert

by XiaoPingguo69



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Gueimei for the lovey-dovey day, M/M, Succulent Gardens, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoPingguo69/pseuds/XiaoPingguo69
Summary: Gueira goes out to take in some rays, Meis worries, and the generals share a romantic sunset with one another.(Happy Valentine's Day! <3)
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Blooming Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, y'all!
> 
> This one-shot has been sitting in my drafts for a while now, so I thought with today rolling around, that it would be a perfect time to share it with the world!  
> Also, I did have to do a bit of research regarding what plants would be in this fic, but if you're interested in seeing what they would look like, I highly recommend you look them up! 
> 
> And with that, I hope you enjoy this special V-day treat~! <3

Gueira held a hand over his eyes, shielding them from the scorching sun overhead. He wasn’t hot, thankfully, but he could just imagine what normal people would feel like out here. Looking down at the dirt, cracked and sandy, he saw the toll the earth took in periods of little rain. Yet, springing up from the sand in pale greens, purples and reds were patches of varied colors of succulents.   
Gueira moved over towards them, bending his knees in his habitual delinquent style to observe the resilient foliage. Among the rocks, on what little soil was there, these small organisms thrived. Feeling their juicy, full petals made him want to continue squishing them and eyeing them as to whether or not they would prick him piqued his curiosity.   
His crimson lenses trailed all along the colorful streak they made on the orange-brown land. And his mind began to wander. Maybe Meis may like them? Mad Burnish didn’t really have the time to really go out and well let him  _ go out _ with his boyfriend. And, it wasn’t like flowers  _ grew  _ in the desert. (He had once tried to make a bouquet of cactus flowers, but lost his balance and had to painfully unpluck himself of the pines)   
Maybe he could do something with this discovery? He pondered a bit longer before heading back to his bike, digging through the cargo hold to make enough space for what he was about to gather, moving aside his first aid kit among his valuables to the corner of the compartment. After making sure there was a good amount of room, he rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

* * *

Meis tapped his foot uncontrollably. Gueira had been gone a bit too long. The sun had barely just fallen beyond the jagged horizon, and a blanket of black began to cloud his heart in concern.

He paced around their shared tent, constantly peeking outside to the campfire, looking over faces in search of Gueira. Soon, he was biting his nails, uncomfortably sweating as his stomach began to twist. That was it, he was going to go and find him.

Hoisting his body from the ground, he pushed aside the cloth entrance to the dwelling, rushing in the shadows to Dallas and speeding to where the parallel tire tracks led. His hands were shivering due to his chilly perspiration, but he revved his motor with a twist of his wrist, towards a dim light in the distance. Gueira heard a motor’s growl nearby and jerked his head towards the sound, only to realize that it was Meis atop Dallas, speeding towards him.  
When Meis got close enough, he skidded to a stop, leaping off Dallas to dash in Gueira’s direction, an aura Guiera could feel prickle onto his skin, but couldn’t entirely understand the emotion behind it. Meis slowed down a bit in his running, yet landed a heavy punch to his partner’s shoulder, Guiera’s body staggering back.

“ _ OW _ !”   
Meis’ eyes developed a dark shadow, his palms began to spark, his voice yelled at the other.

“Do you know how worried I was after you left and didn’t come back before dinner?!” Gueira ribbed his sore arm and winced, the pain melting away when his ruby irises caught the glimmer of liquid running down Meis’ cheeks to meet on his chin, dropping onto the thirsty earth, quenching the soil’s thirst. Meis’ form began to jolt as he hiccuped and sobbed.

“You...I thought they’d caught you…”

Meis felt his legs begin to quiver as he approached his fellow Burnish, hand reaching to cup his tanned face. Meis glanced up, into those padparadscha eyes, his sapphires sparkling with tears that stained his dusty pink tank top.

“I thought ...they had already snatched you away from me….” he began, arms pulling the other’s chest to brush against his as he slipped his head into the crook of Gueira’s neck.  
“I know, and I’m sorry.”  
“I’m just glad you’re in one piece and alive,” Meis stomped the steel toe of his boot lightly atop Gueira’s leather shoe. “But I’m still mad at you.”   
Gueira felt the pain spike up his spine as he winced.  
“Y-yeah, I thought so.” He shifted his form to shuffle a hand through his wild mane, searching for something among the locks.   
“So I made you this.”  
Meis felt a light weight on his head. He pulled away and trailed a hand up to his head, a firm, yet squishy feeling under his fingertips.  
“What did you put on me?”  
“Just those.”  
  
Meis’ hand dropped to his side as he looked out at the display slowly lighting up before him in bright scarlet flames. A grove of desert flora blossomed in a neatly stoned off section, the borderline alight with the lime-red burnish fire he had come to love. He gazed over every plant that laid before him, saying their names in his mind.   
Cactus flowers in the back in full bright blooms of pink, white, orange and red. Burro’s Tails like green grapes spilling along with the smaller stones. Aloe and Spiral Aloe mixed amongst each other in assorted diameters. A few bunny-ear and barrel cactus sprung up from various areas, adding to the variety of colors, shapes, and sizes.  
Meis combusted into azure-pink flames. Gueira shrieked, zooming over to grab what was atop Meis’ head. Meis felt the object be removed in a swipe, and while he gazed beside him, he finally saw what it was. The desert foliage, woven together with sticks and twine created a crown of sorts, a wreath of the life that existed even in such harsh conditions. The flat diadem reaffirmed his idea that life could exist anywhere if it was resilient enough. Like the plants, the Burnish could also survive in this harsh world.  
“Wait. Why isn’t it burning?” The Mad Burnish general was puzzled, looking over the wreath in his hands.  
“Huh?” Meis grabbed onto the object that sat atop his midnight hair, taking it into his hands to view. The arrangement was engulfed in blue fire, one a more green tone than that of Meis’, but was, amazingly not crisped a single bit.  
“The flames are warm, but are still burning...”  
“Never seen this happen before.”  
“Me neither.”  
“How did you do that?”  
“Dunno.”  
“Well, however you did that, you have’ta teach me some time, Meis!”  
“How can I teach you if I don’t know how I did it?” Gueira took a moment to think about that statement.  
“You _really_ don’t know how you did it?”  
“ _Really_ , man.” Gueira sighed. “Bummer.”  
“I have a theory, though.”  
“What is it?”  
“Maybe because I wanted to protect it, it got this special, non-burning fire. It protected the crown from this blazing emotion of mine.”  
“And what emotion might that be?” Gueira’s lips curved into a knowing smirk. Meis felt Gueira’s body walk into his blaze, growing with the addition of another Burnish.  
“Don’t play coy. You know.”  
Gueira slung an arm over Meis’ broad shoulders, pulling him close as he ignited himself as well, their shared inferno becoming a blend of their colors, the two melting into shades of cerulean along harlequin green and vermillion along rose pink.  
“Maybe I need someone to make sure~.”  
“Oh, ho-ho~?”  
Gueira’s fingers moved quickly along Meis’ sides, earning a chortle from the dark-haired male as he thrashed around, his flame flickering out as he lightly shoving his lover in a fit of laughter.   
“Gueira! You got me! I surrender! Surrender!”  
“You? A Mad Burnish Leader _surrender_? I must really have gotten you in your weak spot.”  
Meis fell back in a small dust cloud on the hard, sandy ground, long, inky locks spilling along the fractures in the ground. Snorting in-between breaths, he tapped a palm against Gueira’s chest. Gueira decided to follow his wish and gave him a rest. Meis lied there, giggling for a few moments, his torso rising and falling as he caught his breath.  
“You caught me off guard.”  
“You needed a guard check.”  
“Ha, ha. Thanks, man.”  
“Anytime, dude.”  
Meis shifted his body to sit up, reaching over to pinch the shoulder of Gueira’s leather jacket as he tugged the thinner man’s form over towards him, planting a kiss on his partner’s suntanned cheek. Gueira went frigid, his fire immediately extinguishing, his face growing pinker by the minute, nearly matching the hue of his hair.   
“Got my revenge,” Meis smirked, snickering in his victory.  
“Slick, sly Meis.” Gueira began under his breath before a new power rose in his voice as he whirled his neck to glare at Meis. “That’s it, I challenge you!”  
“Me? To what?”  
“A race! First one to make it to the settlement gets to be the big spoon! And gets half of the other’s rations!”  
Meis grinned, his jagged teeth glistening in the moonlight as he tucked a strand of his hair behind an ear. That was an offer he just couldn’t refuse.  
“You’re on.”  
And so, after Creating Miami from his flames and seating himself on it, the two gripped the handlebars of their vehicles, exchanging a firey glance as they began to rocket back to the camp, engines roaring as the wind ran through their hair. Heading towards their home, with Meis clutching the crown among his sleek ebony hair.  
“3.”  
“2.”  
“1.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a bit of clarification, the blue fire idea came from {{SPOILERS}} another rewatch of the movie where I noticed how Galo claims that Lio's blue/teal fire isn't hot at all and that that same blue fire is the one that ends up protecting Galo and ultimately ends up reviving Lio towards the end of the movie.  
> I decided to use the same teal fire here, but to instead protect the item that Meis got from the one he loved.
> 
> Promare protecc,  
> Promare attacc,  
> But most importantly, they love bacc
> 
> Until next fic!


End file.
